Oops
by aleja-acerca
Summary: Oops, baby, I love you. Adrien no comprendía por qué se sentía así...
1. Chapter 1

_**Oops**_

* * *

Adrien despertó de buenas, hace mucho tiempo que no descansaba tan bien. Trató de estirarse como el gato que era, pero un pequeño y desnudo cuerpo femenino aferrado al suyo se lo impidió. Congelado y sonrojado, trató de razonar lo que estaba pasando y entonces lo recordó, era Marinette, dulce y linda Marinette, habían terminado en esa situación por la fiesta del día anterior, específicamente, por culpa de Nino y Alya.

Dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia ella, seguía profundamente dormida, tenía el cabello alborotado y roncaba suavemente, la vista le hizo sentir algo extraño, aunque nada desagradable, pero no pudo saber que era.

Desenredándose lentamente de ella, trató de levantarse y se dió cuenta de que estaban en su departamento, al menos Alya y Nino fueron lo suficientemente decentes como para no dejarlos abandonados.

Adrien salió de la habitación un poco mareado y se tropezó con algo, bajó su mirada y, sonrojado, se encontró con unas lindas braguitas, arrastro su mirada y vio un camino de ropa que iba desde la entrada de su habitación hasta la puerta principal del departamento. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Decidido a seguir tratando de recordar todo lo ocurrido, se puso a preparar el desayuno y, sonriendo cálidamente, pensó que seguramente Mari tendría hambre.

Una vez en la cocina, abrió uno de los gabinetes y se encontró con Plagg dormido sobre uno de sus quesos.

"Hey, Plagg, despierta" dijo sin alzar mucho la voz, "¡Vamos! ¡vete a dormir a otro lado!"

Plagg despertó y tapándose lo ojos susurró, "Vaya, chico. No pensé que estuvieras tan emocionado de estar por fin con tu novia que te olvidaras de mi, y de ponerte pantalones"

En ese momento Adrien se dio cuenta de que seguía completamente desnudo así que, alterado y aun más sonrojado, salió de la cocina y buscó rápidamente sus pantalones. Encontrándolos en el pasillo que llevaba a su cuarto, se los puso con Plagg burlándose a carcajadas de él. De

"Por favor Plagg, ya sabes que Marinette y yo sólo somos amigos, ademá-"

Justo en ese momento, Adrien escuchó un pequeño "Oh..."

Sorprendido, se giró bruscamente y la vio ahí, de pie, en la entrada de su habitación; estaba tan solo envuelta en una sábana, nunca había visto nada mas bello en toda su vida, y eso que era modelo. Al ver su rostro, notó que Marinette lo veía con con algo que parecía tristeza y decepción, pero desapareció rápidamente por asombro cuando Plagg habló.

"Miau, sí que es linda"

"¡Plagg!"

"¿Plagg?" Y dando un gritito ahogado ella dijo, "acaso eres... ¿Chat?"

"¡Y es inteligente también! Aunque no entiendo por qué querría ser tu novia.":

"Plagg, ya te dije que-"

Marinette lo interrumpió diciendo fríamente "Adrien y yo sólo somos amigos..."

Auch, aunque era la verdad, escucharla decir eso dolía, y mucho.

"E- e- ella tiene razón..."

Inmóvil, vio como Marinette se apresuró a recoger toda su ropa y entró al baño. Después de un rato, él seguía sin poder moverse, pero ella salió vestida y se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada del departamento y, al ver que estaba a punto de irse, Adrien reaccionó.

"Mari, ¡espera!"

La detuvo y corrió hacia ella. No sabía por qué se sentía desesperado, y no tenía idea de que decirle; ella lo vio esperanzada. "Ah- acerca de Plagg..." Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Marinette le dio de nuevo esa mirada decepcionada, la cual le rompió el corazón. Y se apresuró a decir "si lo que te preocupa es que revele tu secreto, puedes quedarte tranquilo, n- no se lo diré a nadie" y cerró la puerta tras ella.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

* * *

Jeje ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Btw, la portada fue hecha por mi adorada Tora! Pero, al parecer es provocativa para ff, si quiren verla vayan a "En los ojos de Tora" facebook y Twitter DiMaSexyCarisma

Besos. Bye. ~


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana había pasado, pero todavía podía recordar vívidamente el dolor en los ojos de Marinette.

Una semana y seguía sin entender nada.

Una semana sin verla.

Una semana extrañándola.

La conocía cómo la palma de sus mano y aun así, seguía

sin comprenderla por completo, sentía que faltaba una pieza de información muy importante.

Adrien llegó al café, escogió una mesa para cuatro y se sentó, quedándose minutos pensando y dándole vueltas a la situación cuando Nino y Alya lo sacaron de sus pensamientos al sentarse frente a él con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Era sábado, el día de la semana que, por más ocupados que se encontraran, siempre mantenían libre para reunirse y platicar.

Nino inmediatamente lo bombardeó de preguntas.

"¿Qué pasó, tigre? ¿Acaso estuviste tan ocupado con Mari, que no supe nada de ti en toda la semana? ¿En dónde está Mari? pensé que vendrían jun-"

"Woah, tranquilo Nino, ¿de qué me hablas?"

"Ah, ¿Mari no pasó la noche contigo?..."

Recordar lo que hicieron esa noche lo hizo sonrojar; agradecía infinitamente a los dioses por poder recordar cada detalle. "Sí, Mari y yo pasamos la noche juntos"

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó?" Nino preguntó emocionado y con una sugerente sonrisa.

"Na-"

Justo en ese momento Marinette entró apresuradamente por las puertas del café; lucía radiante pero, en cuanto lo vio, se puso nerviosa.

Se sentó a su lado lentamente y, con una pequeńa sonrisa, se disculpó por llegar tarde.

"Lo siento, es que he estado muy ocupada, la boutique está llena de pedidos súper importantes, así que he tenido que ocuparme de muchas cosas. Por lo tanto también tendré que irme un poco mas temprano. Además, ¡estoy hambrienta! Jeje"

Hubo un silencio incómodo, el cual Alya rompió rápidamente.

"Entonces ¡no tenemos tiempo que perder!"

Ordenaron y mientras esperaban la comida, Alya le hizo plática a Marinette, mientras que Nino miraba inquisitivamente a Adrien, el cual se encontraba completamente callado.

Comieron sin decir nada, Adrien sentía que el silencio lo estaba sofocando.

Al terminar, justo cuando Marinette se despidió, trato de preguntarle qué estaba pasando.

"¿Mari, estás bien?"

"Sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?" Le sorprendió su animada respuesta.

"Es que el sábado..."

"No fue nada, solo hay que olvidarlo. Estamos bien como amigos, ¿no?"

"Pero..."

"Lo siento, Adrien, me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero enserio tengo que irme, adiós."

Y lo volvió a dejar solo.

"Dude, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes para que el ambiente se sintiera tan tenso? Y ni siquiera era tensión de la buena" Nino trató de bromear.

Alya sólo lo miraba con preocupación, "¿Qué hiciste, Agreste?"ll

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por sus gentiles reviews! Los aprecio mucho.

Besos. Bye.~


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente día de esa incómoda reunión Adrien se encontraba en su departamento, caminaba de un lado al otro muy preocupado.

"Vamos chico, ¡deja de moverte, me mareas!" Plagg interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Mari está enojada conmigo y no logro entenderlo, la pasamos bien y nos divertimos. ¡Y ahora no quiere hablarme!"

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan intenso? Te preocupas demasiado"

"La extraño, Plagg" le dijo lastimosamente.

Por lo general, Plagg sólo se quejaba y pedía queso, pero después de todos los años que habían pasado juntos, había aprendido a escuchar a su Kwami, que, por mas irritante que fuera, seguía siendo esa sabia criatura con el poder necesario para acabar con el mundo. Así que cuando Plagg pronunció sus siguiente palabras, no le extraño.

"Sí, sí, entiendo la extrañas, pero deja de parecer un gatito regañado y habla con ella. Dile de una vez por todas que la amas." Y tenía razón, la amaba, lo cual no le sorprendía. Se sentía tan natural, cómo si ese sentimiento hubiera estado ahí desde hace tiempo.

"Además no tienes más secretos, recuerda que también ya sabe que eres Chat." Claro que no se le había olvidado

"Tienes razón, Plagg, ten-"

Justo en ese momento, unos fuertes golpes en su puerta los interrumpieron. Plagg se escondió y Adrien, emocionado, lo primero que pensó que es era Marinette, entonces abrió la puerta, pero no era Mari, era Alya. Quien irrumpió en su departamento como una tormenta, una impetuosa tormenta. Y su furia estaba dirigida hacia Adrien.

"¡Ahora sí lo arruinaste, Agreste! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?"

Estaba muy enojada, y cuando Alya estaba así, nada podía detenerla. En verdad daba miedo.

"Ehhh..." Adrien no supo cómo contestar, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

"¡De verdad que eres tonto! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Mari?"

"Ehhhh..."

"¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Deja de decir eso! Acaso es lo único que puedes decir en tu defensa?" Alya cerró la puerta con fuerza, se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua y regresó. En ningún momento dejo de regañarlo

"Mi pobre chica... Después de todos esos años enamorada de ti... ¡Ja! Incluso después de meses que no nos veíamos, seguía loquita por ti. Y justo cuando comenzaba a superarte, a salir con otros chico, ¡llegas, como dijo Mari, con tus increibles ojos verdes y tu amabilidad, y lo arruinas todo! 'Solo amigos' mi trasero"

Alya dijo algo que le llamó la atención, y que sentía era la pieza de información que le faltaba.

"Alya, espera, ¿Mari, enamorada de mí?"

"Ahhhh, ¿qué?"

"Acabas de decir que Marinette está enamorada de mi..."

"¡No, no es verdad!"

"¡Pero acabas de decirlo! ¡Por favor dime la verdad!" Le suplicó y, después de un largo duelo de miradas, Alya cedió a regañadientes

"¿Y qué si lo dije? ¿Enserio no tenías idea? ¡No puedo creer que seas tan denso!" Le dijo con incredulidad, "Pensé que ya sabías... Adrien, si no arreglas esto, te las verás conmigo" lo amenazó y se salió de su casa.

Minutos después él seguía conmocionado y Alya regresó.

"Olvidé para qué lo quería" le dijo mientras le vaciaba el vaso de agua en la cabeza, al terminar lo vio con satisfacción, depositó el vaso en sus manos, y se fue como llegó, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se lo merecía.

Le agradecía a Alya la refrescada, parecía que era justo lo que necesitaba para aclarar su pensamientos.

Por fin lo entendía, se había enamorado de Mari, por eso esa necesidad de estar con ella, por eso le dolía tanto que no le hablara. Y ella también lo quería, por eso estaba tan molesta, por esa maldita frase.

"Plagg, ¿por qué debo de ser tan denso?"

Plagg salió de su escondite y burlándose le contestó.

"Jajajajajaja, lo mismo me pregunto"

Podía arreglar las cosas con Mari, no todo estaba perdido.

* * *

Jajajajaj ;)

Gracias por sus reviews! Me gustaría saber ¿qué es lo que creen que vaya a pasar después? Chan chan chan!

Besos. Bye. ~


End file.
